


The Wolf's Song and the Flower's Trap (ON HIATUS)

by IvoryDragon48



Series: Flower Protecting Wolf [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Canonical Character Death, Creature Fic, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Fist Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mentions of Sex, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Play Fighting, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Rough Kissing, Shapeshifter Jaskier | Dandelion, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Swordfighting, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryDragon48/pseuds/IvoryDragon48
Summary: This is a different take on Jaskier and Geralt's meeting. Set before Geralt became the Butcher of Blaviken. Geralt meets Jaskier on a stormy winter's night, only it's not Jaskier as we know him, instead Jaskier is of a species as old as the dragons, as powerful as any mage and as protective as any wolf. How will meeting Jaskier before Blaviken affect Geralt's journey? How will it affect the tale of The Witcher? Read and find out in this tale of magic, hope and love!(I'm currently on Hiatus with this fic, I may pick it up again after I finish my other one)
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Original Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Flower Protecting Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998445
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	The Wolf's Song and the Flower's Trap (ON HIATUS)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Witcher (though how I wish that I did)!  
> This is my second ever fic so I hope that it's a good read. Each chapter will have warnings so please read them!  
> Thank you Loop_de_Loop for being my Beta reader!

**The Wolf's Song and the Flower's Trap**

Chapter 1: The Cold Hand of Destiny 

Jaskier was not having a good day, not only had he walked into a hunter's trap but he had also managed to lose his bag with all of his clothes for when he was in his human form, along with his precious lute. _**Priorities Jaskier priorities. You can find your clothes and your lute, after you've gotten out of this blasted trap!**_ He mused to himself. 

Jaskier had been running in his other form when out of nowhere a sharp pain in his left back leg had him tumbling to a sudden and painful stop. Once he had gathered himself, he took stock of the situation. His paw and most of his left back leg were enclosed in the metal teeth of an iron bear trap. It was painful to move his leg and as tried to maneuver around to get free, he ended up almost blacking out at the sharp, shooting pain that it caused. There was no way he was going to be getting out of this trap on his own, _**or at least not in my current form,**_ he thought to himself. Taking a deep breath, Jaskier felt for his magic and allowed it to wash over him, willing it to change him back into his human form. The magic seemed to be working, he could feel the change starting to take place until the magic reached his trapped leg. That's when pain like he'd never known took hold of him and swept through his entire body. It was several minutes before the pain died down as his magic receded and he lay panting on the cold ground. 

He carefully shifted around on the ground until he was somewhat comfortable and took a few moments to calm down. His heaving breaths slowly started to calm to a regular pace and he allowed his eyes to drift close as the situation really hit him. He went over what he knew to be true. One, he was trapped, two, he couldn't shift back into his human form, three, he was pretty sure his leg was broken, and finally four...four, it was starting to snow. He quickly jerked up as gentle flakes hit his nose. Looking up at the sky he could see that it had turned dark with menacing clouds while he had been trying to get free. _**Great, just great! On top of all that has gone wrong today, now its going to snow!**_ Jaskier thought bitterly. A few more minutes passed as Jaskier griped about his lot and before he knew it, those gentle flakes from earlier had been replaced with a raging blizzard. Already he could feel it drifting around him, his nose and ears freezing with the stinging winds. He huffed and tried to curl up as best he could to block some of the weather from his face and injured leg. _**It's going to be a long night,**_ he thought. 

* * *

It was hours later that Jaskier woke to the sound of horse's hooves breaking through the frozen snow. The storm had died down some and the snow had luckily not been too deep. He rose to a sitting position carefully, mindful of his leg, he shook the snow from his rust colored fur. His ear pricked forwards on top of his head, as the sounds of the horse drew ever closer. It took about ten minutes for the horse to come into his line of sight and when it did, he let out a quiet growl. The reason for his hostility...a man rode upon the horse's back and not just any man, no, not just any man....a Witcher.

* * *

Geralt had spent most of the worst months of winter in Kaer Morhen and had just ventured out about two weeks ago. He and Roach had been hunting a werewolf known for it's taste in young virgins, for about a week, when the blizzard had hit. He was bent over Roach's neck, cloak hood blocking the icy snow from his face, when a faint, pained cry caught his attention. 

Roach stopped when she felt him tense on her back, allowing him to catch an even fainter whimper to the East of their position. The cry had come from several miles away, carried far in the winter wind. Knowing full well that he could be walking into a trap, he turned Roach East and started heading to where he had heard the cry. 

* * *

By the time Geralt reached the place where the cry had come from, the storm had mostly disappeared. He shook the leftover snow from his shoulders and as they came around an outcropping of trees, Geralt got his first good look at what exactly had made the cry. A large canine like head with bright crystalline blue eyes started back at him, a low growl of warning released from it's fanged maw. Rising into a standing position the wolf-like creature was almost as big as Roach, it's head almost even with hers. It's rust-colored fur had a blanket of snow stuck to its back and as Geralt looked further, he got his first look at what had caused the creature to cry out in pain. A hunter's trap, it's cruel teeth dug deep into the creature's back leg, dried blood crusted on the fur, it all painted a horrible picture. 

Geralt halted Roach a few yards away from the creature and dismounted, hitting the ground with a crunch of snow he quickly went to his saddlebags. He pulled out a small bit of frayed rope, his thicker pair of leather gloves, and what was left of his dried meat. He sighed before turning back to the creature, he raised his hands up in a universal sign of peace and slowly started making his way towards the trapped creature. The closer he came, the louder the growls and snarls became also, until when he was barely within lunging distance of the creature, he said, "Easy now, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke softly and calmly as he would if it had been Roach injured and in distress. The growls quieted slightly as the wolf like creature looked at him in wary curiosity. Knowing that the creature understood his words, he continued, "Alright, I'm going to come closer and see if I can get you out of that trap. If you bite me there will be consequences." He warned the creature. Receiving a look that seemed highly offended, Geralt sighed once again and will a mummer of, "To hell with it." He dropped to his knees before the creature, his face dangerously close to razor sharp fangs. 

* * *


End file.
